


Evidence

by Shayheyred



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock <i>knows.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Признаки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823470) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Written for Sherlock BBC Flashfiction, for the prompt, "The Case of the Underground."  
> 
> 
> * * *

Sherlock knows.

John likes the seat that faces the window, or the one near the door.

John never wears enough clothing even when it's brisk outside. He loosens his scarf before he's taken a dozen strides from the front door.

In winter, John sleeps with the window open. Sherlock pulls the duvet higher on John's shivering body; within a few minutes it's bunched at John's chilly feet.

Sherlock knows, but doesn't say, _that bombed medical facility in Afghanistan…how long did it take to dig you out?_

Instead, he says, as he takes John's arm, "Care to be on top?"

* * *


End file.
